second
by sakakibara
Summary: "Kau salah mikasa. itu bukan jeager. seharusnya itu bukanlah jeager, tapi aku"
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, Typo yang menular.**_

_**RnR ^^**_

_**shingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama **_

_Murid murid SMP rose ternyata tidak se elit SMPnya._

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"heh? Tung- tapi,"

"Bagaimana jika aku mencium bibir mu, Petra?"

"Ta-tapi, Levi-kun, aku- hmmpp"

Lagi lagi Mikasa mendengar obrolan menjijikan yang disebabkan oleh teman sekelasnya, Levi. Dia sedang berada di wc perempuan yang ada di sekolahnya. Mikasa sering heran bagaimana seorang laki laki dapat lolos masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar kecil perempuan. Walaupun Levi itu adalah orang populer, bukankah berlebihan untuk membiarkannya atau 'mengundangnya' masuk kedalam tempat yang terlarang bagi kaum laki laki?

Setelah mencuci tangannya di wastafel, Mikasa begegas meninggalkan lokasi tempat terjadinya perbuatan nista yang dapat membuatnya claustrophobia.

Mikasa segera kembali ke kelas karena bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai sudah berdering. Mikasa memasuki kelasnya yang berpopulasi 97,5 % murid perempuan dan 2,5% murid laki laki dari 40 orang siswa. Yah, itu berarti hanya ada 1 orang murid laki laki didalam kelas Mikasa. Orang itu adalah si pendek mesum brengsek yang suka mencicipi rasa bibir para perempuan yang ada di kelas satu persatu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi. Mikasa sering berpikir, mengapa hanya kelasnya yang miskin akan murid laki laki.

Setelah Mikasa duduk di bangkunya, pria hasil dari pembonsaian yang nampak sok seksi dengan dua buah kancing atas terbuka, membuka pintu kelas dengan gerakan eksotis seraya menjilat bibir atasnya. Hal itu mengundang sejumlah teriakan dari kaum perempuan buta yang ada di kelas Mikasa. Teriakan menjijikan yang bisa membuat telinga mengalami kerusakan pun berlanjut untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin hanya Mikasa yang masih mampu untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai perempuan yang tidak murahan.

Levi melangkah kearah bangkunya yang terletak dibelakang Mikasa. Levi meniup telinga Mikasa dari belakang sebelum ia tepat mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi. Seperti biasa, Mikasa hanya menaikan alisnya 1mm tanpa perlu menghapus wajah dingin dan datar miliknya.

Tak lama kemudan, bu Hanji yang merupakan guru matematika memasuki kelas dengan wajah nyentriknya.

"baiklah, langsng saja ibu mulai pelajaran hari ini. Oh, ibu lupa memberi kalian tugas. Ibu minta agar kalian membentuk kelompok yang terdiri 2 sampai 3 orang untuk membuat 80 soal matematika tentang kesebangunan dan perpangkatan tak sebenarnya. Kelompoknya akan ibu bacakan."

Bu Hanji mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya.

"ehm! Baiklah, mulai dari kelompok 1, Annie leonhardt dan Petra ral."

Mikasa tidak perduli dengan nama nama yang disebutkan oleh wanita kuncir kuda tersebut. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan menguras air yang ada di sumur (?).

"kelompok 2, ymir, Hannah, dan cristha lenz."

Mikasa semakin mengantuk.

"kelompok 3, mina Carolina dan shasa braus."

Mikasa sukses tertidur di bangkunya.

"kelompok 4, Mikasa ackerman dan Levi."

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba tiba. Sebenarnya hal itu dapat menyebabkan patah leher. Berhubung daya tahan dan kekuatan Mikasa melampaui batas manusia biasa, dia masih sehat,segar,bugar,bahagia.

Mikasa merasakan aura tidak sedap yang dikeluarkan oleh jiwa teman teman sekelasnya. Mereka sepertinya tengah terbakar api cemburu lantaran Levi ditakdirkan untuk satu kelompok dengan wanita tercantik sekaligus terpendiam di kelas.

Mikasa hanya berdecak kesal saat mendengar Levi bersorak senang dibelakangnya. Sepertinya Levi memang berniat membuat hati setiap gadis yang ada di kelasnya terkuras. Sialnya, yang menjadi objek kecemburuan adalah Mikasa. Tentu hal itu membuat perempuan berwajah keasia-asiaan itu repot.

_**Sepulang sekolah...**_

"Mi-ka-saaa!"

Mikasa merasakan orang yang memanggilnya tadi memeluk dari belakang. Gadis itu segera menendang kaki orang yang memeluknya dan segera berbalik untuk melihat pelakunya.

oh,

ohh,

oh si bonsai ternyata.

Levi yang terjatuh lantaran terkena tendangan maut Mikasa segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Levi memamerkan satu jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Mikasa lalu menggoyang goyangkannya.

"Ck ck ck Mikasa, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Jika kau menendangku, aku tidak bisa menciu-

**DUAAKK**

Mikasa menendang Levi sampai terjatuh lagi sebelum lelaki bonsai tersebut menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mikasa hanya berair wajah datar dan segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki malang yang tergolek mengenaskan di depan kelasnya.

Levi segera bangkit dan mengejar Mikasa.

"o-oy Mikasa! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kelompok kita? Kau mau nilaimu kosong heh?"

Mikasa terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Levi. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Levi yang ngos-ngosan dan sedikit berantakan.

"Mikasa, hari ini kita akan mengerjakannya bersama. Di ru-mah-ku. Mengerti?"

Mikasa masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan tersebut dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti piring. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati Levi.

"Baiklah, dimana rumahmu? Semakin cepat selesai, semakin bagus."

"Oke Mikasa, ikut aku. Rumahku didekat sini."

Levi menarik lengan Mikasa dengan riang. Setelah 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Levi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Mikasa untuk masuk. Mikasa agak terkejut melihat barang barang mahal terpampang didalam rumah si kecil Levi. Tetapi ada yang menjanggal di pikiran Mikasa.

'Lebih baik ibunya membeli alat alat peninggi badan atau semacamnya untuk 'tanaman bonsai' tercintanya dari pada membeli barang mahal untuk pajangan.'

Levi membuka pintu kamarnya. Sangat bersih dan rapi. Sangat luas dan mewah, Sangat.

Mikasa memasuki kamar Levi dengan ragu ragu. Levi mempersiapkan meja untuk belajar.

"Silahkan duduk disini Mikasa."

Levi menunjuk sebuah sofa berwarna biru tua. Mikasa segera duduk ditempat yang disediakan Levi.

"Mikasa, apa kau mau minum teh?"

Mikasa menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka teh."

Levi tersenyum licik.

"Aku juga. Aku lebih suka meminum dirimu dari pada minum teh."

-TBC-

Review nya tolong yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**RnR ^^**

_**Mikasa POV~**_

"Mikasa, apa kau mau minum teh?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka teh."

Levi tersenyum licik.

"Aku juga. Aku lebih suka meminum dirimu dari pada minum teh."

Kampret-

Berani sekali si bonsai ini merayuku. Kutatap matanya yang berwarna hampir sama dengan milikku. Dia tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi iblisnya. Aku hanya diam sembari membuang muka.

"Mikasa~"

Aku kembali menoleh kearah asal suara yang cukup terdengar maskulin. Sayangnya pemilik suara itu tidak sekeren suaranya. Pria kecil itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku dengan nafas memburu. Tangannya mulai menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau sungguh menggoda hari ini mikasa."

Bibirnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Tapi tiba tiba-

Levi menghentikan aksinya.

Oh, ternyata.

Tanpa sadar penaku menancap di pahanya. Wajah lelaki bonsai itu langsung memerah menahan perih. Aku hanya diam melihatnya. Levi segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan penaku yang masih menancap di pahanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia datang membawa 2 cangkir coklat panas dengan wajah tenang. Sepertinya penaku sudah hilang dari pahanya.

"Nah Mikasa, silahkan diminum."

Nada yang digunakan Levi sangat ramah. Tapi terlalu ramah sehingga membuat tulang ikan yang kumakan tadi pagi hampir keluar.

"Le-Levi, berhenti. Kau membuatku takut."

Sialan, tanpa sadar aku mengutarakan perasaan takutku.

Levi menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia meletakkan 2 cangkir tersebut di atas meja dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku.

"Maaf Mikasa."

_**JEGERRRR!**_

Seorang Levi meminta maaf?! Minta maaf? MIN-TA-MA-AF? Wadefak! Ini kejadian yang sangat langkah.

Aku melirik Levi dengan ekspresi yang agak cemas. Dia hanya tersenym lembut. Kok tiba tiba jadi pada OOC sih?

"Baiklah Mikasa, ayo kita kerjakan."

Levi memberiku tiga lembar kertas dan sebuah pena. Aku menulis 40 soal, begitu juga dengannya.

Penaku terus memuntahkan tinta diatas kertas putih tersebut. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan waktu berjalan. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan haus. Atmosfir 'disini terlalu tegang! Otakku bisa terpelintir jika begini! Padahal tinggal 2 soal lagi. kenapa aku jadi tegang begini!'

"aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu Mikasa?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu mendengar Levi berbicara.

"emm, tinggal 2 soal lagi."

"sini biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

"eh?"

"lebih baik kau istirahat Mikasa."

Aku terkejut mendengar Levi yang begitu baik padaku. Sebenarnya sifat dia ini seperti apa sih? Disekolah dia seperti serangga, sekarang dia seperti kucing persia. Sungguh lelaki yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Dia mengambil kertasku dan mulai menulis. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikannya saja. Saat pandanganku beralih ke jendela,

"hah? Sudah gelap?"

Ternyata sudah malam. Aku bisa dimarahi ibu!

"Oh! Baiklah Mikasa. Sini biar kuantar. Gadis cantik tidak boleh berjalan sendirian dimalam hari."

Levi kembali menjadi lelaki genit. Dia menarik tanganku dan mengantarku kedepan rumahnya. Dia mengambil motornya dan menyuruhku naik. Aku naik ke motornya tanpa basa basi. Dia mengantarku sampai tepat didepan rumahku.

"terimakasih Levi."

Tiba tiba Levi mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya dia mengharapkan ciuman. Genit mode kembali aktif ternyata.

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah ku tanpa memperdulikan Levi yang masih terbalut fantasinya yang membuatku mual.

Aku segera masuk kekamarku dan segera tidur karena kelelahan.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Levi! Kau mau menciumku?"

Ck, jeritan menjijikan kembali terdengar dari seorang Annie. Mereka belum sembuh dari kebutaan rupanya.

"Maaf Annie sayang, bibirku sedang tidak memerlukan pelembab."

Levi mengelus bibir bawah Annie yang membuat beberapa murid perempuan berteriak histeris.

_**BRAKK!**_

"Mikasa ackerman. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas dan dengan lantang memanggil namaku. Itu, itu, itu! EREEEENNN!

Dia sangat tampan! Eren beda kelas denganku. Dia di kelas 3-4 sementara aku di kelas 3-2. Seandainya dia bisa sekelas denganku, aku akan sujud syukur diatas kepala pixie.

"a-ada apa Eren?"

Aku bahkan terlalu gugup untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"bisakah kau membantuku? Ada soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti."

Aku hanya mengangguk gugup. Eren menarik lenganku dan membawaku kekelasnya.

_**Levi POV~**_

Mikasa pergi bersama Eren. Ternyata bocah coklat itu memaksa Mikasa untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Mikasa pasti ketakutan! aku akan menolongnya dari cengkraman iblis si jeager!

Aku meninggalkan kerumunan gadis gadis yang merupakan fans fanatic milikku. Aku melangkah keluar kelas dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas 3-4. Kalau tidak salah, itu kelasnya Eren.

Kubuka pintu kelasnya dan pandanganku langsung menyapu setiap sudut yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mencari Mikasa-ku.

Tidak ada.

Disitu juga tidak ada.

Dimana dia?

Ahh..

"_**Eren, seharusnya bukan begituu"**_

_Wajahnya memerah._

"_**Eren, seharusnya kau menggunakan rumus ini."**_

_Mereka terlalu dekat._

"_**Eren?"**_

_Sepertinya dia senang._

Aku menutup pintu dan segera pulang ke kelasku. Kupercepat langkahku dan aku merasa melayang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada sekitar.

Panas...

Tubuhku panas..

Ah, bukan. Bukan tubuhku yang terasa panas.

Sepertinya organ ekskresi dalam tubuhku yang bertugas mengeluarkan empedu lah yang mulai mengalami gangguan.

"Ah,sudahlah.."

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi-kun, ada apa? Wajahmu pucat!"

"tidak apa apa sasha. Aku baik baik saja."

Levi menghindari kerumunan gadis gadis yang merupakan para pemujanya. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak tak bersemangat. Melihat hal itu, para pemuja illevinati merasa turut bersedih atas kesedihan yang dialami 'dewa' mereka. Levi berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana. Levi menempelkan keningnya pada permukaan meja dengan tatapan kosong.

_**SREEKK**_

Mikasa membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sebelum dia benar benar duduk, dia sedikit dikejutkan oleh perkataan orang yang dicurigai merupakan hasil dari pembonsaian.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, Mikasa."

Mikasa menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seekor manusia berwajah _squid _dengan ekspresi 'kantung mataku punya kantung mata'.

"Menyukai ap-

Levi langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Poor Mikasa.

Setelah kejadian itu, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kelas. Levi tidak lagi menggubris para gadis gadis genit yang ingin dimanja dan dicayank. Levi menjadi lebih pemurung dan tertutup. Sementara Mikasa yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Eren, Levi dan Mikasa malah semakin menjauh.

_**Levi POV~**_  
Sudah sebulan aku dan Mikasa tidak berkomunikasi. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya saja setiap kali dia pergi bersama jeager si ubi kayu.

"Mikasa, bisa kemari sebentar? A-aku ada perlu."

Yak, Eren lagi lagi datang ke kelasku hanya untuk memanggil Mikasa. Wajahnya juga memerah. Aku yakin dia pasti ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikasa. Terserah~ itu bukan urusanku.

TAP TAP TAP

Baiklah, aku memang tidak peduli. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada jeager dan ackerman.

Aku sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku mengambil setumpuk sampah yang ada dibawah laci sasha dan hendak membuangnya ke kotak sampah yang ada di dekat Mikasa dan Eren. Sebenarnya hal itu hanya alasan agar aku bisa 'sedikit' mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku membuka pintu dan mulai berjalan sembari menggenggam 400 gram sampah. Aku memperlambat langkahku agar aku tidak melewatkan sepatah katapun dari mereka.

"_**A-ano, Mikasa, aku- sebenarnya.."**_

"_**Kenapa Eren?"**_

"_**Se-sebenarnya, aku- aku sudah lama menyukaimu Mikasa! Tolong-tolong jadilah pacarku"**_

"_**eh? Aku- aku juga menyukaimu Eren"**_

Sudah selesai perjuanganku, Mikasa...

_**Normal POV~**_

Levi kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan tubuh terkulai lemas. Tak lama kemudian, Mikasa juga kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah berseri.

"Selamat yah, Mikasa"

Mikasa menoleh kebelakang. Sosok Levi yang lembut, lemas dan lemah membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Mikasa hanya terdiam mengingat capan yang keluar dari mulut si pendek yang sekarang sudah loyo seperti agar agar.

"aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Eren huh?"

GLEKK

Mikasa terdiam dengan rona merah yang menyebar di wajahnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Levi tahu jika Mikasa menyukai Eren.

"e-ehh?"

"tak usah berlagak bodoh Mikasa."

Mikasa sedikit menunduk. Dia menggeret kursinya ke sebelah Levi untuk mempermudahnya berbicara dalam volume kecil.

"se-sebenarnya, dulu saat kelas 2 smp, aku dikepung oleh dua penjahat. Mereka berusaha menculikku. Mereka menangkapku dan membawaku ke mobil. Karena takut, aku terus meronta dan menggigit mereka.."

"lalu?"

"salah satu dari penjahat itu memukul kepalaku di bagian belakang. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang laki laki memukuli penjahat itu dengan kayu yang cukup besar. Dia memukuli penjahat itu dengan susah payah sampai salah satu dari penjahat itu terjatuh dan pingsan. Tapi-"

"hmm?"

"penjahat yang satunya mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di sakunya. Penjahat itu menusuk lengan kiri laki laki yang menolongku. Darah segar mulai menetes di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu, sepertinya aku pingsan. Saat terbangun, aku sdah berada di rumah sakit bersama ibu dan ayahku. Aku-aku tidak ingat wajah dan ciri cirinya tapi-"

Levi terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap dalam mata Mikasa yang nampak sedih.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Eren?"

"dialah yang menolongku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"karena sehari setelah kejadian itu, dia sekolah dengan perban melilit di lengan kirinya."

_**SREEKKK**_

Pintu kelas terbuka. Satu detik kemudian, keith shadis yang merupakan guru sejarah masuk dengan gagah dan mata berapi api.

"SEMUANYA! BUKA HALAMAN 32. BACA DAN PAHAMILAH. SETELAH INI KITA ULANGAN!"

Mendengar kalimat sakral tersebut,semua murid langsung duduk di bangkunya masing masing dan menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang guru. Disela sela atmosfir ketegangan tersebut, sesosok laki laki pendek berambut hitam menggulung lengan baju kirinya yang panjang sampai ke siku. Dia memperhatikan kemudian mengelus pelan sebuah bekas luka dengan ukuran cukup besar yang ada di sekitar lengan kirinya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan jeager, Mikasa..."

_**TBC**_


End file.
